poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is Scooby-Doo's best friend and owner and is one of Pooh's friends. He originally met Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, and Gopher in the first (and, for so far, only) episode of The New Winnie the Pooh Movies entitled The Pooh Mysteries (which featured the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! pilot episode What a Night for a Knight). Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins will truly explain how Pooh and his friends first met Scooby-Doo and the gang. Trivia *Shaggy is voiced by the late Casey Kasem (1969–1997 & 2002–2009), Billy West (1998), Scott Innes (1999-2006), Scott Menville (2006-2008), and currently Matthew Lillard (2002 and 2004 live-action movies, 2005, 2007, 2010-present). *Shaggy is a boyfriend of Lita. *Shaggy will bond really well with Bear (Franklin) since they both love to eat the two will form a brotherly bond. *Shaggy will bond really well with Ash because they both love to eat, and both have a pet. The four will form a brotherly bond. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang reunited with Pooh and the gang and met Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo made their first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover and met Ronald McDonald and his friends in Winnie the Pooh and the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island. *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo guest starred again and met Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), and Jiminy Cricket on Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo guest starred with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Batty Koda in Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause. *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo will see Ronald McDonald and the gang again in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo will see Ash Ketchum and the gang again in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Ronald McDonald crossover film in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Space Jam. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Pooh and the gang in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Winnie the Pooh meets The Iron Giant, Winnie the Pooh's Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds (2005), Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns and Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and the gang faced the Headless Horseman in ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween''. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again and meet Zazu in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Red Tide, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, and more. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang will reunite with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star and meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and the gang make their first appearence in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Epic Mickey''. They appear once again, asking Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's help to find a real haunted house in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island''. *Shaggy along with Scooby & Scrappy will join Team Robot in Emerl In Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School. *Shaggy will guest star with Scooby in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Gallery Shaggy Rogers (Live-action version).png|Shaggy Rogers (Live-action version) Coming Soon!.png|Shaggy Rogers (Live-action prequels) Coming Soon!.png|Shaggy Rogers (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) Coming Soon!.png|Shaggy Rogers (Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!) Coming Soon!.png|Shaggy Rogers (Mystery Incorporated) Coming Soon!.png|Shaggy Rogers (Be Cool) Coming Soon!.png|Shaggy Rogers (LEGO) Category:HEROES Category:Idiots Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Cheap cowards Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Peacemaker Category:Hungry characters Category:Tricksters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Deuteragonist Category:Males Category:Male Damsels Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Heroic characters Category:Hiccup's Adventures Honorary Members‎ Category:Pacifists Category:Silly Characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Hippies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Voice of Reason Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Dimwit's Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friend of a villain Category:In love heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nature Lovers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Living Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Leaders Category:Speedsters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Famous Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Incompentent Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Childhood Friends Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Adventurers Category:Victims Category:Successful Heroes Category:LEGO Characters Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Serious Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Tintin's Adventures Team Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Straight Man Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Riders Category:SIDEKICKS